


Perception Is a Funny Thing

by Rowan_Twilight



Series: Guilty Pleasure [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Heart Break, M/M, Realisation, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Twilight/pseuds/Rowan_Twilight
Summary: So this isn't a song fix like the one before but I don't think it is needed for this fic. Sorry, it is so short but I think short and sweet is the way to go for this series. It is also very speech heavy





	Perception Is a Funny Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't a song fix like the one before but I don't think it is needed for this fic. Sorry, it is so short but I think short and sweet is the way to go for this series. It is also very speech heavy

Hijikata was trudging through the streets on his patrols silently hoping not to meet Sakata and Yume. His heart was so heavy when he saw them together but he knew that soon, time will heal him and he will be able to move on. But it was taking longer than he had hoped. It had been two weeks since the incident at the hostess bar yet the pain was still fresh at the front of Hijikata's mind. 

It was as if everywhere he went they were there. Every single day. Every single patrol. He hated it. He hated them. 

They caught his eye once again. The black and silver hair standing out from the crowd but it was the wrong black. It should have been a black that was almost green. They were looking at a stall that sold flowers manned by a small child who looked delighted to have such a beautiful couple at their shop. Never before had Hijikata gotten so angry over nothing. It shot through his body and gave him more confidence that he ever had before when it came to Gintoki. He stood up proud and walked towards them in hopes that he would walk past them unhindered so that he could then say to himself that the man no longer held any hold on his heart. But it was not to be.

"Oh, Hijikata-san! Hello, I don't think we have been properly introduced. You ran off so early at the performance I never got to talk to you. I'm Yume, it is a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was like wind chimes in a summer breeze. And now Hijikata had to hate summer as well. 

"Um hello. I'm Hijikata Toshirou. It's nice to meet you." He plastered a fake smile on his face and hoped she wouldn't notice. In return, she stepped forward and whispered in his ear. 

"I know you want him yet you don't fight for him." She retreated back to Gintoki's side, "you're a conundrum Hijikata-san."

"Yume, stop it. C'mon he is working we shouldn't bother him." Wait, what? Did Gintoki know about Hijikata's little crush? Usually, the idiot wouldn't let an opportunity to annoy him slip by but now, he just wanted to leave. Plus he looked so awkward and didn't even look at Toshi. The sky must have been so interesting to him. 

"No, Gin. I am talking to the Vice Commander. If you want to leave you are more than welcome to." She certainly knew how to boss the man about Hijikata thought with a chuckle thinking about the statement Gintoki had said to him during her performance. 

"Ugh, fine." His eyes were still glued to the sky. "Oh look that cloud looks like the Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon. It is dead similar. Ha. Ha. Ha." The awkward boasting laugh almost gave Sakamoto a run for his money. 

"Whatever you big baka. Say Hijikata. You've got less balls than I thought you had. It is disappointing. Did all the time being in the closet make you a chicken?" Her voice turned mocking and Gintoki's head snapped down. His eyes were looking at Yume with a dumbfounded expression. 

"Yume! You can't say things like that! Apologise immediately."

"Sorry, Gintoki but no. I never listened to you before and today isn't going to be the day I start." She cocked her hips to the side in a challenging pose and the aura's of both war hero's was suffocating. There was no way all three of them was going to survive this conversation. Someone was going to die. "Besides Gintoki, are you defending him over me. That's' not acceptable." A tear welled up in her eye. "It's either me or him. You have to choose." 

Gintoki hesitated. He looked so torn. Why the hell was he looking so torn? Surely he wasn't considering ruining his relationship for a damn weird friendship. 

"Oh for god's sake Sakata. Chose her." Yet the dubious look still framed Gintoki's eyes. 

"I can't."

"Why can't you choose her, Gintoki? I don't want to be the reason the lovesick couple finishes," rather than screaming at the dead fish eyes Toshi only whispered, devoid of emotion. There was a flash of surprise across Gin's face.

"Huh? Yume and I aren't like that. She is practically my little sister. That's wrong even thinking about it." Disgust flared through red eyes but then a mask of realisation settled on his features. "Wait, at the hostess bar, who did I kiss?"

"Her, baka. You enjoyed it plenty too." Ugh, this was hurting too much. He just wanted to leave but something was keeping him rooted to the spot. Curiosity. Well, Hijikata curiosity killed the cat didn't you know?

"Yume..." her name was growled as the mass of silver curls turned on its heel and stared daggers at her. 

"What's wrong Gintoki?" Her voice was full of mirth and a smirk danced on her lips. "Okay, okay I had a theory and a plan. Whilst the plan may not have been the easiest for those involved, it seems to be working now. I am sorry. Besides now I am going to take my leave. See ya later boys." She walked past and winked at Hijikata as she passed. 

"Bloody hell that crafty bitch. Hijikata, I am so sorry for her actions and if they caused you any pain." He scratched his head awkwardly. His eyes were darting this way and that, never even resting on Toshi. 

"Gintoki, who did you kiss at the hostess bar?"

"Um....erm. Do I have to answer that?" His voice was shaking and it was interesting to see Gintoki this vulnerable. "It was you"

Well, Hijikata satisfaction brought the cat back.


End file.
